


Jour 17 - Repli

by Yunael



Series: Inktober 2017 [17]
Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunael/pseuds/Yunael
Summary: / Dix-septième jour de l'Inktober 2017 \Un sourire. Une courbette. Des flatteries.Il ne s’agissait pas de la première fois qu’Ange se prenait à ce jeu. Elle connaissait donc le comportement à adopter dans ce genre de cas. Affublée d’une longue perruque blonde, de maquillage destiné à rendre son teint légèrement plus pâle, ainsi que des vêtements royaux de son amie, elle s’était infiltrée dans l’entourage de la Princesse Charlotte.





	Jour 17 - Repli

**Author's Note:**

> Thème donné par whumpreads, sur Tumblr, pour l'Inktober 2017!  
> Bonne lecture!

Un sourire. Une courbette. Des flatteries.  
Il ne s’agissait pas de la première fois qu’Ange se prenait à ce jeu. Elle connaissait donc le comportement à adopter dans ce genre de cas. Affublée d’une longue perruque blonde, de maquillage destiné à rendre son teint légèrement plus pâle, ainsi que des vêtements royaux de son amie, elle s’était infiltrée dans l’entourage de la Princesse Charlotte.   
La mission qui lui avait été attribuée, cette fois-ci ? Confirmer, ou démentir la rumeur concernant l’existence d’un traître parmi les proches de la famille royale. Celui-ci profiterait de sa proximité avec la noblesse afin de transmettre des informations confidentielles à des organisations peu scrupuleuses venues d’autres pays. Pour le bien de la nation, et de ses citoyens, Ange devait trouver cette personne, si elle existait bel et bien, et la mettre hors d’état de nuire.   
Bien sûr, la Princesse étant elle-même membre de cette petite équipe d’espionnes que dirigeait Ange, cette dernière avait refusé de lui faire courir le risque de se faire repérer. Si quelque chose venait à arriver à Son Altesse, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Les deux demoiselles, amies depuis l’enfance, tenaient beaucoup l’une à l’autre. Mais si l’une d’elle devait prendre des risques, Ange insistait toujours pour s’y coller.  
Les mains jointes, elle avançait calmement au sein de la pièce richement décorée, où se déroulait une cérémonie visant à célébrer le nouvel accord marchand que le pays avait signé dans l’après-midi. Si quelque chose devait se produire, cet évènement serait une bonne occasion.  
Malgré les apparences, la fausse Princesse analysait les alentours avec précision, tentant de ne laisser aucun détail concernant les faits et gestes des autres lui échapper. Et, pour le moment, aucun comportement suspect n’était à signaler. Chacun la saluait à son passage, la complimentait, et la flattait.

« Bien le bonsoir, Votre Altesse ! »

Ange se retourna vers la voix l’ayant interpelée. Il s’agissait d’une jeune femme, qui devait posséder la trentaine, ou un petit peu moins. Elle portait une jolie robe ample bleu ciel, laissant seulement deviner les formes de son buste, et arborait un léger sourire, réhaussant de petites pommettes au niveau de ses joues. Ses cheveux bruns, relâchés, ondulaient gracieusement jusque ses épaules. Cependant, quelque chose dans son air ne plaisait pas à l’espionne, sans qu’elle ne puisse poser le doigt dessus. Quelque chose qui ne semblait pas naturel.

« Bonsoir, répondit Ange, en s’inclinant respectueusement.  
\- C’est une bien belle soirée, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Je suis ravie qu’elle vous plaise ! »

Formules futiles exigées par l’étiquette. Ange n’aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire. Et c’était bien ce que faisait les nobles, à longueur de temps : se flatter en continu, seulement afin de ne pas ternir leurs relations factices. Ce n’était pas ainsi que l’avenir du pays se retrouverait plus lumineux. Il fallait agir, non discuter. Agir, pour que les inégalités finissent par disparaître. Agir, pour qu’un jour, tous puissent manger et dormir sous un toit. Agir, pour en finir avec le poids que les riches pouvaient avoir sur les pauvres.  
Mais l’heure n’était pas à ce type de réflexions. Ange voulait discerner ce détail dérangeant chez son interlocutrice. Et pour cela, elle devait se rapprocher d’elle.

« Je peux vous proposer un verre ? demanda l’espionne avec douceur.  
\- Ce serait un honneur ! »

Feignant un sourire, elle tourna le dos à l’autre demoiselle, et se dirigea vers l’un des garçons de salle se trouvant non-loin d’elles. Celui-ci effectua une petite courbette à son approche, tandis qu’elle attrapa deux verres de boisson ; un dans chaque main. Puis, elle revint vers l’invitée, lui tendant l’un d’eux.

« Dîtes-moi, Princesse, vous vous êtes fait une entorse, dernièrement ? demanda-t-elle en acceptant la coupe.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Excusez l’indélicatesse de ma question. C’est juste que votre démarche semble… Différente. »

Ange avait-elle été découverte ? Elle mima la surprise, mêlée à l’incompréhension. Voilà donc ce qui ne lui plaisait pas, chez cette autre personne. Elle aussi devait être un genre d’espionne. Seule une personne en mission, comme elle, poserait une question de ce type. Et si tel s’avérait être le cas, la fausse Princesse devait rapidement se sortir de ce pas. Sinon, cette soirée serait un échec.

« Vous trouvez ? Peut-être suis-je quelque peu fatiguée…   
\- J’en doute. »

Son sourire s’élargit, prenant des teintes malveillantes. La brune s’approcha de la blonde, et posa une main gantée sur son épaule, approchant son visage du sien, jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres se trouvent à la porte de son oreille.

« Lorsque l’on m’a dit que d’autres espions risquaient de se trouver ici, je ne pensais pas que ceux-ci pousseraient le vice au point de se faire passer pour Princesse Charlotte. Bien essayé. »

Ange n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir à un moyen de se défaire de cette situation, car, aussitôt, l’autre jeune femme agrippa sa perruque, tirant sur celle-ci avant de l’arracher de la tête de la demoiselle aux cheveux désormais cendrés. Elle serra la mâchoire, prise d’un élan de panique.  
Echec.  
Les personnes autour des deux filles, dans la salle, s’en retrouvèrent bouche-bée. Toute discussion s’arrêta net, laissant peser au sein de la cérémonie un silence de mort. Le temps lui-même semblait s’être placé en suspens.  
Refusant de se faire devancer davantage, Ange fut la première à rompre l’hébétement général.

« On abandonne la mission ! » s’écria-t-elle.

Alors qu’elle se rua en direction des grandes fenêtres de la pièce, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent, brisant les lumières les unes après les autres. Des cris se mêlaient aux sifflements des balles fendant l’air. Heureusement que Dorothy, Chise et Béatrice l’avaient accompagnée, la première l’attendant dehors avec une voiture, et les deux autres s’étant postées en hauteur, prêtes à intervenir en cas de situations comme celle-ci.  
Bientôt, le lieu se retrouva dans le noir complet. Les détonations s’arrêtèrent alors, remplacées par le son assourdissant d’une vitre se brisant.  
Suivie de ses deux collègues, Ange avait sauté, se retrouvant dehors, courant en direction de la voiture censée les attendre. Une frustration assez importante s’emparait d’elle, un peu plus à chaque seconde. Echoué. Elle avait échoué. C’était irritant.  
Au moins avait-elle imprimé le visage de l’autre femme au sein de sa mémoire. Elle ne manquerait pas d’effectuer des recherches à son sujet. A partir de ce soir, la course avait démarré. La course de celle qui serait capable de coincer l’autre le plus rapidement.  
C’est ce nouvel objectif en tête qu’elle sauta dans le véhicule, qui démarra sur le champ, s’éloignant dans la nuit dans un bruit motorisé, qui résonna à travers une Londres endormie.


End file.
